The New Kid
by Naruko2
Summary: This is my story about a new girl in the naruto world. Her name is Jamie my OC you will fine out more about her in the amazing story please read and comment !
1. Chapter 1

The New Kid at School

A/N: I don't own anything, except for my OC!

Chapter 1: The First Day

A 16 year old girl laid asleep in her bed. Sunlight crept threw the blinds of her window, revealing the teen's features. She had long blonde hair that came down to her waste. The teen had an hour glass figure. A gentle knocking came from the girl's door.

"Jamie. Jamie. Jamie, it's time to get up for school," came her mother's voice.

Jamie slowly opened her eyes, which were a brilliant shade of blue. She sat up straight, and then stretched. Her hair was ruffled and fluffed up. Jamie got out of bed and stretched again.

"Ok mom. Let me get ready," Jamie finally responded.

**-At Konaha High-**

A blonde haired boy with ocean blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks made his way toward a group of kids. He was around 15-16 years old. _(A/N: Naruto)_

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Naruto greeted his friends.

"Nothing," they all responded in unison.

"There's a new student coming today," Naruto told them.

"Probably just another fan girl," remarked a boy.

He was 16 years old. His eyes were black and his blackish blue hair was shaped like a duck's butt. He was extremely handsome and had a cool demeanor. He was also very popular with the ladies, but didn't show any interest in them. _(A/N: Sasuke)_

A girl with brown hair put in buns with brown eyes turned to look at Sasuke. _(A/N: Ten Ten)_

She scowled at him. "Not everybody is your fan girl."

"Well whoever the h*** she or he is, they better not touch my Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed a girl with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

Her hair was put up in a high ponytail, but some of it was left to hang over her right eye. _(A/N: Ino)_

"You mean **my** Sasuke-kun, Ino pig!" exclaimed a girl with short pink hair, and aqua green eyes. She was the same age as Naruto and Sasuke as well as a close friend of theirs. _(A/N: Sakura)_

"Hey, hey. Has anyone seen Hinata?" Naruto asked the others.

"Nope," they all replied.

**-Back to Jamie-**

Jamie walked down the hallway, looking for the room number that matched the one on the piece of paper, which she held in her hand. Her hair was put up in pigtails, her bangs gently brushed against her forehead as she walked. Jamie wore a red shirt with a light pink skirt with a white bow tied around the collar. She wore DC shoes but her socks came up just beneath her knees. Jamie threw the paper down in frustration and moaned. "Oh, great. I'm lost."__

A girl with long dark purple hair and light, nearly clear violet eyes approached Jamie. _(A/N: Hinata)_

"Umm…hello. Are you lost?" she asked.

Jamie looked at the girl and nodded. "Yeah! I'm looking for room 219."

Hinata gave a small smile. "I'm going to that room-wait, are you the new kid?"

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm Jamie, and who are you?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuga…." Hinata introduced herself.

Jamie smiled at Hinata and then looked at the clock.

"Oh! Look at the time! We better get going!" Jamie shrilled.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Jamie picked her piece of paper up and began to follow Hinata to room 219.

**-Classroom-**

Jamie stood in front of the chalkboard, waiting for the teacher to introduce her to the class. He had silvery white hair and wore a mask that covered his face, and a headband that covered one of his eyes. _(A/N: Kakashi)_

"Good morning everyone," Kakashi greeted the class and eye smiled. "Today we have a new student joining us today. Jamie, would you like to tell us about yourself."

Jamie took a few steps forward and smiled. "Sure! Hello everyone. I'm Jamie Hyuga Uchiha. I like to sing, dance, and play softball. Um….Kakashi-sensei, where do I sit?"

"Next to Sasuke," he said, while pointing to an empty desk next to Sasuke.

"Ok," said Jamie.

She made her way to the desk and took a seat. Sasuke observed her for a minute, and then brought his attention back to the chalkboard.

The bell for the period to end rang. Hinata brought Jamie to her group of friends in the hallway.

"Jamie, these are my friends," said Hinata.

"This is Ino," Hinata said, while gesturing toward her.

"Hey! I'm Ino. Oh yeah, by the way. Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Ino told Jamie.

"I have no interest in your Sasuke-kun!" Jamie replied, harshly.

"This is Kiba," said Hinata, gesturing toward a boy with spikey brown hair, and fangs with his teeth.

"Yo! What's up hottie," Kiba smiled.

"Ok…." Jamie replied, awkwardly.

"This is Neji."

A boy with light clear blue eyes and long brown hair, put back with a hair tie near the very end of his hair. He stared at Jamie.

"Part of your last name is Hyuga, right," Neji commented.

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"That's my cousin. And this is N-Naruto," Hinata said, while blushing and pointing to him.

"You're cute," Naruto smiled.

"Thanks!" Jamie smiled back.

"This is Sakura, Ten Ten, Shino, Temari and Choji."

Shino wore sunglasses, a hood over his head and a shirt with a collar covering his mouth. Temari had short blonde hair put up into 4 small ponytails in the back. And Choji had long light brown hair, with red swirls on his cheeks, and was a little on the heavy side.

"Hi," they said in unison, along with Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro.

_(A/N: You should know what they look like. Plus I didn't want to spend forever on this.) _

"And this is Rock Lee," Hinata gestured to the boy with black hair in a bowl cut style and bushy eyebrows.

"I wish to **MARRY** you!" Lee said, enthusiastically.

Jamie just slowly backed away, not saying a word.

"Last but not least, Sasuke."

"You have Uchiha in your last name," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, so…."

"You're just a fan girl."

Jamie gave an agitated look.

"No I'm not! And I'll kill you if you say that again," Jamie glared.

"You're just a fan girl," Sasuke repeated.

Jamie grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and brought him to where their faces were only inches apart.

"During Study Hall we fight! In the old Gym. Ok!" Jamie challenged him.

"Fine," replied Sasuke.

The bell rang for the next class to begin. The others stared in shock at what they just witnessed. The New Kid had just challenged Sasuke Uchiha to a fight. Jamie let go of Sasuke's shirt and started to make her way toward her next class. Slowly, one by one, the others followed suit.

A/N: This a Konaha High with a Naruto Shippuden Twist. I'd like to thank my sister for helping me with this. Please Read and Review. And Ch.2 will be coming soon. I'm open for suggestions and ideas.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

The New Kid at School

A/N: Hai, hai sup? Naruko2 here! I know it took a while for me to make chapter 2 sorry about that. There were a lot of things to write and I had to think of BIG WORDS! Because people said I wasn't being descriptive enough so I tried to be more descriptive! Remember I don't own ANYTHING but my OC Jamie~!

Chapter 2: The Fight

*In the Girl's Locker Room during Study Hall*

"Are you sure of this?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," came Jamie's voice.

She was in one on the stalls in the Girl's Locker room, changing her clothes for the upcoming fight.

"Be careful," said Ino.

"Sasuke-kun is really hard to beat," Sakura said, concerned.

"Yeah," Ten Ten agreed.

"You really need to be careful when it comes to Sasuke, Jamie. Ten Ten comes in 2nd when it comes to fighting. And she's never been able to beat him," Temari informed her.

"Be careful," they all said together.

"I will," Jamie said, while exiting the stall.

Jamie was now wearing a red short sleeve shirt, with black shorts and tenner shoes. Her hair was now put up in a side ponytail. She then picked a sword off one of the walls. This displayed different kinds of weapons. All of them then left the Girl's Locker room and entered the gym. The Gym was as big as a soccer field. It had many obstacles for the students to go through. Two stands were on both sides of the walls. In the stand on the left side, sat the boys. While standing in the middle of the gym was Sasuke. He wore a white shirt, black pants and black shoes. In his hand, he held his own sword. The rest of the girls made their way toward the stand where the boys were sitting. Jamie then made her way toward the middle of the gym, where Sasuke was waiting. Jamie stopped when she was a few feet away from him.

"Ready to die?" Sasuke asked.

"Ready when you are," Jamie replied.

The two readied themselves. The two stared at each other intensely. Sasuke made the first move. He swung his sword with lightning speed. Aiming toward Jamie's right leg, she saw the attack coming and blocked it with her own sword. The swords locked together, and then Sasuke pushed Jamie back; causing the swords to separate. He then tried to strike at her but, Jamie dodged with lightning speed. Sasuke blinked. He then found two cuts on himself. One was on his cheek the other one on his left arm. The cuts weren't deep, but blood still came out of them.

"Never….Did I think I'd have to use this against you," Sasuke said.

Jamie tilted her head and blinked. Sasuke closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were no longer black but red with black comma like markings on the inside. The others in the stand gasped.

"He's using his Sharingan!" Shikamaru exclaimed shocked.

"Jamie! Be careful! He's using his clan's bloodline technique, the Sharingan!" Hinata warned.

Jamie readied herself for Sasuke's next attack. Sasuke charged at her. Jamie waited until the last minute to dodge him. But the moment she did, Sasuke landed a blow on her.

'What!' Jamie thought shocked. 'I dodged it. How could he have predicted my movements?'

She then noticed the smug look on Sasuke's face. A smile of total confidence; his eyes shone red while he looked at her.

'His Sharingan! That's how he was able to hit me,' Jamie realized.

Sasuke chuckled. "What's the matter, Jamie? Having second thoughts? I'll tell you what; I'll go easy on you. Since you are a fan girl."

Rage filled inside Jamie at the sound of those words.

"I'm not your fan girl, you *baka! But your **my** b*tch!" Jamie shouted.

Sasuke's smiled turned into a scowl.

"How…DARE YOU CALL ME SUCH INAPPRORIATE THINGS!" Sasuke erupted.

He then lunged at Jamie but, she dodged at the last minute by jumping on the tip of his sword and, doing a flip in midair. During the flip, Jamie and Sasuke's eyes met. Jamie then landed behind Sasuke; quickly she turned around and slashed him in the back with her sword. Sasuke screamed like a girl, when Jamie's blade made contact with his back.

"Why you little!" Sasuke yelled, as he turned around trying to land a hit on Jamie with his sword.

Jamie dodged, but not before a bit of her bangs was snipped off from Sasuke's sword. Jamie's eyes widen in shock, causing her to jump back a few feet.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR, YOU B*ST*RD!" Jamie shrieked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So…? It was just a little off your bangs."

"I don't care! I don't like to have my hair cut!" Jamie countered.

Jamie had a very Peed off look on her face.

"If that's the case," Sasuke began. "Then I'm gonna cut off that long hair of yours, until it's nothing but a pixie cut."

Jamie gasped. "You better not! I'll kill you before I let that happen!"

Jamie took a deep breathe in and then out, trying to calm herself down. She then looked at Sasuke with a determined face but, an icy cold glare in her eyes.

"You know Sasuke….During this whole fight….I've been screwing around with you," said Jamie.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, but he returned to his normally calm expression before anyone could notice. He stared at her.

"But now Sasuke….I believe it's time, I show you a little of what I'm made of," Jamie said, with the same look and glare in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and made a hand sign. Neji and Hinata's eyes widen in shock at the sight of the hand sign.

'No way! I didn't think she had it! How is this possible?!' Neji thought franticly.

'I had no idea Jamie knew how to use it. But, now the bigger question is where does she stand?' Hinata thought.

When Jamie opened her eyes, they were no longer a brilliant shade of blue, but a clear baby blue with veins at the side of her eyes. (A/N: the Byakugan) Everyone in the stand gasped, except for Neji and Hinata, who gave a small gasp.

"Neji….I had a feeling Jamie might of had it…. Because she does have Hyuga in her name," said Hinata.

Neji nodded. "I did too. But, I didn't expect her to be able to use it."

Hinata nodded. The two then drawled their attention back to the fight.

"So….You can use the Byakugan. I should have figured, since you do have Hyuga in your name," Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah? Well I'm full of surprises," Jamie smirked back.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess it's time for me to kick it up a notch," said Sasuke.

He then made a series of hand signs, and then took a deep breath in. When he exhaled a giant fireball came out of his mouth. While also somehow hearing Sasuke shouting, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Jamie got in a stance that was all too similar to familiar to Neji.

'What?! Is that what I think it is?!' he thought shocked.

The others in the stand yelled for Jamie to get out of the way. But she just stood there. Sasuke just stood and smiled as he watched his attack hit.

'Foolish little fan girl,' Sasuke thought, as he turned around and began to walk away.

"ROTATION!"

Sasuke quickly turned around and saw that the flames of his attack were swirling around where he had hit Jamie with the attack. The flames continued to swirl until they were put out completely and, there standing in the middle was Jamie. Sasuke gave a shocked look but it was quickly replace by one of anger.

"You call that a Fireball Jutsu? Please! Let me show you what a **real **Fireball jutsu technique looks like," smiled Jamie.

She then began to make hand signs similar to Sasuke but, they lasted longer. When Jamie made the last hand sign, she took a deep breath in. Then, when Jamie exhaled, she released two giant fireballs.

"Fire Style: Double Fireball Jutsu!" Jamie shouted.

Sasuke stared in shock at the 2 fireballs; he dodged them with little difficulty. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a great pain in his back. He turned to see Jamie rapidly punching his back.

"Oh!" Lee gasped. "The Rapid Strike technique! Look at how gracefully she does it! Such youth and beauty!"

Kankuro, who sat by Lee, scooted a few inches away from him, with a weirded out look on his face.

When Jamie was going to hit Sasuke again, lightning came out of his body.

"Lightning Stream!" Sasuke shouted.

Jamie had to back away from Sasuke, due to the intensity of the lightning coming off him. The lightning stopped and he turned around to face Jamie. The two stared at each other down while panting. Both had taken heavy damage.

Sasuke gave a soft sigh.

"What you tired all ready?" Sasuke asked with an attitude.

"Look who's talking Uchiha! You look like you're going to pass out," Jamie smirked, while chuckling softly.

Sasuke charged at her, with his sword in hand. He looked like he was going to slash her but, and then made a hand sign. Sasuke disappeared, only to reappear behind Jamie. Her eyes widen, as she turned to look behind to see Sasuke. Who then punched Jamie in the face, causing her to go flying halfway across the room. Jamie's body hit the wall by the crowd and landed with a thud. The intensity of the impact had caused the wall to crack a little.

"Come on Jamie-chan! GET UP! GET UP! GETUP!" Naruto screamed.

Jamie's eyes opened at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Take that b*tch down!" Ino screamed with a proud grin on her face.

'Cha! Ino you back stabber! How could you turn on Jamie after you wished her good luck?! Cha! I can't wait to tell Jamie about this~! Even though Sasuke-kun is dreamy and powerful….Wait! What am I saying?! I should be cheering for Jamie," commented Sakura's inner self.

Ino looked down at Sakura, who was sitting in front of Ino on the bleachers.

"What's the matter billboard brow? Why aren't you cheering for Sasuke? You realize I have more of a chance at getting together with Sasuke than you," Ino smirked. "Then you ever will."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at Ino. Flames went off inside her.

"What the H*ll! What are you saying! Sasuke is on my team! Therefore I have a better chance at getting him. Besides, I'm with him more, than you **ever **will. Besides, I'm rooting for both Sasuke and Jamie. Unlike you Ino-pig," remarked Sakura.

"Well I-"

Ino and Sakura soon saw Ten Ten in the middle of them. Ten Ten spoke with joy.

"Sup guys," Ten Ten said with a chocolate cookie in her mouth.

Ino blinked and narrowed her eyes at Ten Ten. "What the hel-"

Ino was soon cut off from a big explosion from a paper bomb. The tension in the crowd intensified with the fight between Sasuke and Jamie. Kuni knives went flying in the air, then colliding with each other. Sasuke was trying to catch his breath while Jamie clenched her left arm. Sasuke then began to charge at Jamie, but at a jogging pace. Jamie then began to make hand signs for the final jutsu. But, Sasuke was still too quick. Before his sword could hit her, Jamie jumped out of the way. Landing on Sasuke's head, balancing on it with only one foot. Pieces of lightning then jolt everywhere on the battlefield. Sasuke got strucked by 3 lightning bolts while quickly putting his sword in front of him, making sure he won't get hit a 4th time. From the sword reflecting the lightning bolt hit Jamie. She fell down, Jamie's eyes wide as she screamed in pain. Jamie hit the ground hard, she felt dizzy as she lay on the floor. She saw Sasuke and with all her might pushed herself up. She then punched Sasuke in the face with her strength. But, before she fell, Jamie grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and smirked. "Who's the fan girl now?"

The two soon fell together, Jamie lying on top of him, the two of them knocked out.

A/N: FINALLY I'M DOOOOOOONE! WITH CHAPTER 2 BABIES! ;D I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT COMMENT PLEASE! *^* TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORIES PLEASE!


End file.
